christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
|writer= / characters uncredited)}} |release=November 20, 1992 |runtime=2 hours |rating=PG |available=VHS Laserdisc DVD Blu-ray Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video Disney+}} is the 1992 sequel to the 1990 film Home Alone, and the second film in the series. It was written and produced by John Hughes, based on the characters he created, and directed by Chris Columbus. It features Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, and Daniel Stern. Catherine O'Hara, John Heard, Devin Ratray, Kieran Culkin, Gerry Bamman, Tim Curry, Rob Schneider, Dana Ivey, and Brenda Fricker are also featured, and Eddie Bracken, Ally Sheedy, Bob Eubanks, and Donald Trump make cameo appearances in it. The film was filmed in Winnteka and Oak Park, Illinois, O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, Miami, and New York City (which was Culkin's hometown at the time). Also, it became the second most successful one of 1992, earning over $173 million in revenue in the United States and over $358 million worldwide, but was badly received by critics. The film was followed by in 1997, Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House in 2002, and Home Alone: The Holiday Heist in 2012 - all without Culkin in the lead roles. Synopsis A year after the events in the previous film, the McCallisters prepare to spend Christmas in Miami. Kevin, Peter and Kate's youngest son, finds that "there's no Christmas trees" there but palm trees instead, which bugs him. At the school's Christmas pageant concert, Kevin's oldest brother, Buzz, humiliates him during his solo, causing Kevin to punch him in the stomach, which knocks over the other children and sends one of the cardboard Christmas trees crashing down on the pianist. Later, Buzz apologizes to Kevin and the rest of the family, but Kevin refuses to do so, and does not want to accept Buzz's apologies, and also reiterates his disgust with their decision to go to Miami before he storms up to the third floor bedroom, wishing that he had his own money so he could go on his own vacation by himself. When Kate reminds him that he got his wish the year before and that maybe he'll get it again this year, he replies, "I hope so!" The McCallisters accidentally oversleep on the day of the flight due to Peter accidentally resetting the clock radio. They hastily depart to O'Hare International Airport for the flight to Miami. While Kevin gets batteries for his , he follows a man wearing the same color coat as Peter toward a flight to New York City. Once in Miami, the McCallisters realize that Kevin isn't there again and Kate faints after Peter shouts in disbelief "What?!" and the truth of the matter sinks in to Kate's mind herself. In New York, Kevin gets surprised by the appearance of a lady tending to pigeons before checking into the Plaza Hotel, which he had heard mentioned on a game show the night before, using Peter's credit card from his wallet and his Talkboy to make him sound like his father. He passes by , then-owner of the hotel, who tells him the lobby is "down the hall and to the left." While there, Kevin tours the city and visits Duncan's Toy Chest, where he meets the philanthropist owner, Mr. Duncan, who tells him that the proceeds from the Christmas sales will go to the Children's Hospital. After donating some money, Mr. Duncan allows Kevin to take a pair of ceramic turtle doves as a gift from the store's Christmas tree before instructing him to give one to another person for friendship. Before returning to the hotel, though, he runs into Marv and Harry, who have escaped from a prison in Chicago in a fish truck during a prison riot to continue their robberies in New York City, changing their name from the "Wet Bandits" to the "Sticky Bandits". However, Mr. Hector, Cedric, the receptionist, and two security guards confront him about the stolen credit card. He hides in another room and uses a gangster movie he watched the night before to trick the staff into making them think that an insane guest with a gun is in the room. He escapes, but runs into the bandits once again; Marv takes his return ticket, noting that it's for a round trip to Miami, and knows that he got on the wrong plane. Harry rips it up so that Kevin can't get back home or to Miami. They tell him that they escaped from prison and, where he uses his Talkboy to record, about their plans of breaking into Duncan's Toy Chest that night, before he flees by hiding in the back of a hansom cab. While in a one-room motel in Miami, the McCallisters discover that Kevin has been found using Peter's credit card and is on the run. They manage to fly to New York City and once at the hotel, they confront the staff for letting Kevin check into there alone and then letting him escape. Kate decides to find him against the advice of Peter and the staff, while Mr. Hector gives them a complimentary suite. Before she leaves, Kate slaps his face for scaring Kevin away and trying to talk her out of going after him alone after she clearly stated "the way I'm feeling right now, no mugger or murderer would dare mess with me". Kevin discovers his Uncle Rob's house, which is being renovated. While wandering the streets, he gets scared of a few homeless people, two prostitutes, and finally a taxi driver when he tries to get a ride. He then heads into Central Park. There, he meets the pigeon lady again, only to get his foot caught in between a rock. After she frees him, they watch a Christmas concert in a loft above Carnegie Hall. He discovers how her life has fallen apart and how she has dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park. He promises to be her friend, and she smiles. When Kevin walks by the Children's Hospital, he sees a sick child in a window, who waves to him, and he returns it with a look of compassion. After remembering what Mr. Duncan and Marv had told him, he remarks that a person can mess with a lot of things, but they can't do so with kids on Christmas. With that, he returns to Uncle Rob's house to prepare a series of booby traps throughout it. Kevin arrives at Duncan's Toy Chest during the theft and photographs the bandits before he shatters the store's window and sets off the burglar alarm by throwing a brick tied with a note to Mr. Duncan through it. They chase him and spring every trap in the house as he dials 911 from a phone booth. They trap him when he slips on a patch of ice and take him to Central Park, where they decide to kill him. When the pigeon lady discovers them, Harry tries to shoot her, but his pistol is full of varnish and won't fire. She throws a bucket of birdseed on them which causes the pigeons to attack them while Kevin escapes. Shortly after, he sets off fireworks he bought earlier to signal the NYPD. The bandits are arrested and the stolen money is recovered; furthermore, the police also have Kevin's photos and cassette tape to use as evidence against them, and Marv digs himself and Harry deeper into admitting their guilt by stupidly telling the officers they recently broke out of jail and hid out in the store until after closing in order to rob it, much to Harry's increasing anger and frustration as he tries to get Marv to shut up on the matter. At Duncan's Toy Chest, Mr. Duncan finds Kevin's note and realizes his role in stopping the theft. Meanwhile, Kate is looking for Kevin in Times Square, and comes across two police officers. While talking to them, she mentions and discovers his fondness for Christmas trees, and asks them to take her to Rockefeller Center. Her intuition proves correct, as she finds him in front of the tree there. They reunite and reconcile; as they return to the hotel, she tells him that everyone else did not like the palm trees and having Christmas in Miami either. A truckload of gifts from Duncan's Toy Chest comes to the hotel on Christmas Day as a reward for Kevin's foiling of the theft, and Buzz suggests that had it not been for Kevin getting on the wrong plane, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and gifts in the first place. So, he decides to let Kevin open the first present as a sign of reconciliation. While everyone else is opening theirs, Kevin runs out to give the pigeon lady one of the two turtle doves that Mr. Duncan gave him and reaffirms his promise. Meanwhile, Buzz receives Kevin's room service bill from his original stay, a service charge of $967.43. He shows it to Peter, who becomes outraged and suddenly shouts out, "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" Kevin, now dreading what's to come, immediately runs back to the hotel as it fades to black. Music Songs Soundtrack listing #"All Alone On Christmas" - (4:14) #"A Holly Jolly Christmas" - (2:14) #"Somewhere in My Memory" - , composed by John Williams, lyrics by Leslie Bricusse (3:58) #"My Christmas Tree" - Home Alone Children's Choir, composed by , lyrics by (2:35) #"Sleigh Ride" - (3:44) #"Silver Bells" - (4:15) #"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas" - John Williams (2:40) #Christmas All Over Again - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers (only included in the Home Alone Christmas album) #"Jingle Bell Rock" - (2:09) #"It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" - Andy Williams (2:33) (not included in the soundtrack) #" " - (2:39) #"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" - (2:14) #"Christmas Star" - John Williams (3:16) #"O Come All Ye Faithful" - Lisa Fischer (3:26) (does not appear in the film; possibly a bonus track) Score album In addition, a CD with excerpts from the score by John Williams was issued in 1992.http://www.soundtrack.net/albums/database/?id=1047 The track listing is as follows: #Somewhere in My Memory (3:49) #Home Alone (2:01) #We Overslept Again (2:46) #Christmas Star (3:18) #Arrival in New York (1:41) #Plaza Hotel And Duncan's Toy Store (3:45) #Concierge And Race To The Room (2:04) #Star of Bethlehem (3:28) #The Thieves Return (4:35) #Appearance of Pigeon Lady (3:19) #Christmas at Carnegie Hall (O Come All Ye Faithful/O Little Town of Bethlehem/Silent Night) (5:02) #Into the Park (3:49) #Haunted Brownstone (3:01) #Christmas Star And Preparing the Trap (4:17) #To the Plaza Presto (3:22) #Reunion at Rockefeller Center (2:36) #Kevin's Booby Traps (3:41) #Finale (3:55) #Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas (2:51) Special edition album On the film's tenth anniversary, released a two-disc special edition soundtrack, containing the previously noted cues along with additional compositions that were left out from the final film.http://www.varesesarabande.com/details.asp?pid=vcl%2D1102%2D1014%2D2 The complete track listing is as follows: ;Disc One #Home Alone (Main Title) (2:07) #This Year's Wish (1:47) #We Overslept Again/Holiday Flight (3:19) #Separate Vacations* (1:58) #Arrival in New York** (2:59) #The Thieves Return (3:28) #Plaza Hotel (3:04) #Concierge (1:31) #Distant Goodnights (Christmas Star) (Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse) (2:05) #A Day in the City (:59) #Duncan’s Toy Store (2:41) #Turtle Doves (1:29) #To the Plaza, Presto (3:27) #Race to the Room/Hot Pursuit (4:08) #Haunted Brownstone (3:02) #Appearance of the Pigeon Lady (3:21) #Christmas at Carnegie Hall (O Come, All Ye Faithful/O Little Town of Bethlehem/Silent Night) (5:15) ;Disc Two #Christmas Star - Preparing the Trap (Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse) (4:22) #Another Christmas in the Trenches (2:33) #Running Through Town (1:16) #Luring the Thieves* (4:02) #Kevin's Booby Traps (7:23) #Down the Rope/Into the Park (5:06) #Reunion at Rockefeller Center/It's Christmas (5:21) #Finale (2:00) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Traditional) and Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas (Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse) (2:51) #End Title (1:32) #Holiday Flight (alternate) (2:32) #Suite from "Angels with Filthy Souls II" (:56) #Somewhere in My Memory (Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse) (3:57) #Star of Bethlehem (Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse) (3:32) #Christmas Star (Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse) (3:23) #Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas (orchestra) (2:23) Home video releases HomeAlone2 VHS.jpg| HomeAlone2 Laserdisc.jpg| HomeAlone2 DVD.jpg| HomeAlone2 Bluray.jpg| Home Alone 2 DVD 2013.jpg| Home Alone 2 Blu-Ray 2013.jpg| Home Alone 2 DVD Digital.jpg| Home Alone 2 Blu-Ray Combo.jpg| Notes Edits *On various television airings after the destruction of the World Trade Center of September 11, 2001, the montage where Kevin visits the various landmarks around New York, including the top of the World Trade Center, was cut. It has since been reinstated as of 2020. *On the Christmas Day 2019 airing on the CBC, Donald Trump's cameo was cut for time. Cast References External links * * Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sequels Category:Theatrical releases Category:1992 releases Category:Comedy Movies Category:Award winners